1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and apparatus for detecting applications.
2. Description of the Background Art
Classification of application programs, which is also referred to herein as “applications”, has various uses in the field of computer security. For example, an application may be classified to determine if the application is a computer virus. One way of classifying an application is by behavior monitoring. As a particular example, an application may be monitored to determine if it behaves like a computer virus.
Unfortunately, there is no known general solution for detecting every class of applications. While behavior monitoring is suitable for classifying applications to detect computer viruses, behavior monitoring is not effective in detecting other applications, such as encryption and compression applications.